Internet telephony, also known as voice-over-IP telephony or IP telephony, typically includes the real-time delivery of voice (and possibly other multimedia data types) on a network using Internet protocols and the exchange of information required to control this delivery. The delivery of stored (“streaming”) media content and telephone-style applications can use almost all of the underlying protocol infrastructure of the Internet. In the Internet, the Real Time Transport Protocol (RTTP) is used for real-time flows such as voice and video streams. Voice signals are digitized, compressed and converted to IP packets and transmitted over an IP network. Signaling protocols are used to set up and terminate calls, carry information required to locate users, and negotiate capabilities.